


The Spoils of War

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	The Spoils of War

The war ended in a whimper instead of a bang, leaving all the Death Eaters scrambling around looking very much like rats on a burning ship. Hermione thought the imagery rather apropos, considering several of them seemed to keep looking at Peter Pettigrew for some sort of reassurance. She even heard someone whisper something about how Peter was Harry’s father’s best friend and he’d manage to pave the way for their freedom.

She marveled at the level of desperation one would have to reach to look at Peter Pettigrew and find any degree of hope. It was nearly the end of the night for her, Tonks was due any moment to relieve her of the duty of watching over the gathered masses, dewanded and demoralized in their little cells.

She turned down the last corridor, surprised by the bowl of food still sitting outside one of the gated doors. She stopped just outside it and looked in, nodding in understanding.

“What are you looking at, Mudblood?”

“Defeat.” Hermione stated flatly. “The most dangerous kind.”

“We’re not defeated. You shall see. The armies will rise up and…”

“And we’ll defeat you again. Harry will defeat you again.” Hermione’s voice never rose, stayed calm and controlled. “It’s over.”

“I can’t wait to see you lying at my feet, writhing in pain, you stupid Mudblood. You’ll soon see that the only thing a filthy excuse like yourself is good for is using for wiping my feet.”

“Funny,” Hermione grabbed the iron bars and held them, her eyes bright with emotion, her smile forced and tight. “That’s not what you said when you used to fuck me.” She smiled in earnest then, the emotion in her eyes tinted with madness. “Should I tell all your friends that, Draco? Let them eat you alive in all your pureblooded hypocrisy?”

“Hermione?”

“Over here, Tonks.” She waved her fingers at Draco and turned back toward the main hall. “Eat up, Malfoy. You might find you need your strength.”  



End file.
